<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Loki's Maid (Loki x Fem Reader) by Lokisqueen3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309158">Prince Loki's Maid (Loki x Fem Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisqueen3000/pseuds/Lokisqueen3000'>Lokisqueen3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisqueen3000/pseuds/Lokisqueen3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n)'s parents were frost giants. They helped Asgard win the war against Jötunheim in return Odin kept their daughter safe. Laufey found out what (Y/n)'s parents were doing and had them beheaded. (Y/n) is now on Asgard working as a maid for Prince Loki. (Y/n) and Loki become friends much to Odin's dismay. (Y/n) develops a small crush on the handsome prince. </p><p>It takes place in an au. It begins before the first Thor and takes place mostly after The Avengers.</p><p>UNFINISHED</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were called to the throne room by Odin... You were extremely nervous. You stayed in the palace because your parents and Odin made a deal. They helped the Asgardians during the war between Asgard and Jötunheim. They fed Odin inside information as thanks Odin promised to keep you safe on Asgard. Sadly Laufey found out what your parents did and sentenced them to death.  You were about to go out and look for work when a maid came to you and told you Odin had called for you. You're walking down the hallway to the throne room. Once you're there the guards open the door and you walk in and kneel.</p><p>"Ah, (Y/n). Rise. I heard you were looking for work. I think I might be able to help with that." You look up Odin a little confused and stand up. "We are in need of a new maid. I think you'd be perfect for the job," Odin announces. You nod your head. "Thank you, King Odin." He nods. "You'll be Prince Loki's personal maid. But he must never see or touch you in your true form. If he does you will be exiled." You nod you were used to this. No one wanted to see you in your frost giant form. "Yes, King Odin." "You will keep your room instead of staying in the maids quarters. You are dismissed." "Yes, King Odin." You curtsy and walk out.</p><p>You head to the maids quarters to talk to the head maid. "Hello, (Y/n)," she greats when you finally find her. "Hello, Astrid. I've apparently been hired as Prince Loki's maid," You inform your new boss. "Ah, I see. I heard they were looking for a new maid. I didn't think they would hire you though. Anyway, the Prince will set your hours." You nod. Astrid hands you a uniform. "Wear this." You smile at your friend. Astrid has always been a really close friend. She's your favorite person on Asgard. You take the uniform. </p><p>"Thank you." "You're welcome. Be careful. I heard Loki's last maid was beheaded."  Your eyes widen in shock and fear. "W-why?" "I couldn't tell you." "I-I'm gonna go to bed... Goodnight, Astrid." She smiles at you. "Goodnight, (Y/n)."</p><p>You walk back to your room and change once you get there. You fwump onto your bed. <em>'What if Prince Loki hates me?' </em>You sigh and fall into a restless sleep.</p><p>You wake up before sunrise and get ready for the day. Once you're you head to Loki's room. Once there you knock timidly on the door. "Who is it," he asks grumpily. "It's your new maid Prince Loki," you answer meekly. "Ah, come in." You do as you're told and once inside you curtsy. "What is your name," Loki demands, setting his book down on the bedside table. "(Y/n) sir." Loki nods and gets out of bed. He walks towards you. The closer he gets the more afraid you become. </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you," Loki informs you, "That is if you can do your job. Can you do your job?" You nod. "I-I believe I can." Loki nods. "Alright. Let me start with a few ground rules. Don't touch anything unless I give you permission. Don't come here unless I call for you or if you're here to draw my bath. Which should be drawn before sunup and if I'm not awake you are not to wake me. Lastly, you are not to bring up anything personal." You nod. "Yes, Prince Loki." </p><p>"If you wouldn't mind drawing my bath now." You nod. "Sorry, Prince Loki. I'll get right on that." You walk into the bathroom and draw a bath. You add lavender and other fragrances. Once you're finished you walk out of the bathroom to inform Loki his bath is ready for him. "Prince Loki your bath is drawn. What else do you need me to do?" Loki nods. "Nothing for now. You may return to your room. I'll send for you if I need something." You nod. "Thank you, Prince Loki." Loki nods and disappears into the bathroom. You walk out of his room. </p><p>You walk back to your room confused. <em>'I thought maids were supposed to do more than draw baths... I thought they had to dress the princes and help them with their baths... At least that's what I've heard... I'm just glad Loki didn't want any more help with his bath,' </em>you think to yourself. </p><p>Once you're in your room you fwump onto your bed. <em>'Loki already hates me... Maybe accepting this job was a bad idea. What happens if he finds out I'm a frost giant. He'll probably be disgusted like everyone else. Then he'll probably have me killed... This really was a bad idea... working for the dark prince. But it's kind of exciting...'</em> You sigh and get up. You grab a book from your book-shelf and begin to read.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone knocks on your door. You set your book down on the bedside table. "Who is it?" you question. "Miss (L/n) Prince Loki requested your presence in his room." "Alright, thank you." You get off your bed and head to Loki's room.</p><p>You knock before entering. "Who is it?" Loki calls in an aggravated tone. "It's (Y/n) your maid." Loki clears this throat. "Ah, come in." You do as you're told. "Do you have books from the library?" Loki demands as soon as you're in his room. You curtsy before answering. "Yes," you answer quietly, "King Odin said that I could read whatever was in there." </p><p>Loki nods. "Did you take Pride and Prejudice?" You nod. "Yes, sir." Loki smiles a little. "Have you read it?" he questions. "Multiple times. If you'd like I'd be happy to go and get it for you." Loki chuckles. "You are not very good at this whole maid thing, are you?" You look at the ground. "No, sir." Loki chuckles again. </p><p>"Are you in the middle of Pride and Prejudice?" You shake your head. "No, sir. I was just planning on rereading it." Loki nods. "Do you also have Little Women?" You nod. "What else do you have?"Loki questions. You clear your throat. "Little Women, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Moby Dick or The Whale, Treasure Island, Lord of the Rings, and Frankenstein," you answer nervously. </p><p>Loki chuckles. "Are you in the middle of any of them?" You nod. "I'm in the middle of Frankenstein." Loki nods. "Can I have the rest?" You nod. "Of course, Prince Loki. I'll go get them right now." You curtsy and leave. You get the books and knock on Loki's door. </p><p>"(Y/n)?" "Yes, sir." "Come in," Loki calls. You do as you're told. Once you're inside you try to curtsy but end up dropping half of the books. Loki chuckles. "Oops... Sorry..." You pick up the books you hand all of them to Loki. "Thank you," he says quietly. "You're welcome."</p><p>"If you tell anyone I wanted these books I will have you beheaded," Loki says in a very threatening tone. You nod. "My lips are sealed," you respond meekly. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, who do you think Jo should end up with?" You chuckle a little. </p><p>"Well, definitely not who she ended up with," you say with a little anger in your tone, "That stupid Midgardian!" Loki laughs. "I have to agree with you there." You sigh in exasperation. "It was a really great book though..." Loki hums in agreement. "Yeah..." </p><p>You and Loki talk about books until sunup. As the sun streams through his window you jump off of your seat on Loki's couch in his sitting room. "What's wrong?" Loki questions. "I'm late for work." Loki laughs. "Technically you were extremely early." </p><p>"I'll go draw your bath," you say fighting back a yawn. "Go to bed," Loki commands. "But-" Loki cuts you off, "Last time I check I was in charge. Go to bed. I can draw my own bath," Loki says sounding a little angry. You curtsy. "Thank you, Prince Loki." Loki nods. You leave and go to bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jötun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">You and Loki had become great friends over the past month. He spent all of his free time with you. "Loki?" you ask one day while you were cleaning. "You know you don't have to do that... I am perfectly capable." You chuckle. "I know you are but it's what Odin pays me for." You finish what you were doing and sit down next to Loki.</p><p class="">"Can I tell you something?" you ask softly. "You can tell me anything." You take a deep breath. "I am not Asgardian." Loki's eyes widen. "Where are you from?" You look into Loki's eyes. "Promise you won't hate me?" Loki nods. "I could never hate you." You gulp. "Jötunheim," you say quietly.</p><p> "You're a frost giant?" You nod. "Can you show me?" You shake your head. "Odin will have me beheaded if I do." Loki rolls his eyes. "Of course he will. He's ridiculous. May I ask why you're in Asgard?" You nod. "My parents and Odin made a deal. Odin would keep me safe in case anything happened to them and my parents would help Odin win the war against Jötunheim. If Laufey ever found out I'm still alive he'd surely kill me." </p><p>"What happened to your parents?" Loki asks kindly and softly. "Laufey found out what they were doing and had them beheaded," you say fighting back tears. Loki wraps his arms around you. "I'm so sorry." You sniffle. "It's not your fault. Laufey is evil and so are his offspring," you say with venom. Loki chuckles. "That is true," Loki says while releasing you. A guard bursts through the door. "Prince Loki, Laufey is attacking!" he exclaims.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm done with this story. I'm stopping it. I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>